mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Cassie Blackwell
Cassie Blackwell (June 13th, 1995) was born in Indigo Bay Virginia. Her mother was Emily St. Clair and her father was Ethan Blackwell. Growing up she didn't know her father at all. Her mother moved her to Salem to get away from him. But when she was 15 years old her mother died in a house fire and she moved in with her grandmother, Erin St. Clair. But her grandmother died of a Heart Attack not long after, and she had nowhere else to go until her father showed up in her life for the first time. Ethan returned to Indigo Bay, and proved his relationship with her. It was shortly after that the Gemini Murders began. Cassie was named a suspect because of her connection to the Blackwell family. Her cousin, Cara Leigh was the culprit. Cassie also discovered that she had two sisters in Diana Henning and Trinity Mays during this time. Cassie was a suspect until she was cleared towards the end of the investigation after having to murder her own father. She was offered by her uncle Lucas Boyd to live with him, but turned it down. =Early Life= Cassie was born in Indigo Bay, but her mother moved her to Salem Massachussetts when she was just a couple of months old. She grew up in Salem, where she didn't really have any friends or get to know anybody. She never participated in any extracirricular activities. She mostly kept to herself. She wasn't shy, but she didn't like hanging around big crowds. Her grades in school were fairly good. =Mother's Death= When she was 15 years old, her mother died in a house fire sat by Gale Henning, though Cassie never learned the truth. When her mother died, she moved back to Indigo Bay with her grandmother. Her grandmother welcomed her with welcome arms. She had time adjusting to Indigo Bay. But made friends with Trinity Mays and Diana Henning. =Grandmother's Death= Not long after moving in with her grandmother, she died of a heart attack induced by Gale Henning. Another thing that Cassie would never learn. After her grandmother's death she went to stay with Diana and her father for a few weeks having nowhere else to go. She felt bad about imposing on them, and had no idea what she was going to do until her father showed up one day. =Meeting her Father= Ethan Blackwell returned to town two weeks after Cassies' grandmother died. It was then that he and Cassie met for the first time. She moved in with him at his home on Ivory Island. She had a hard time adjusting to having her father in her life. Especially with Witch Hunters coming after her. John Michaels attempted to set her and Trinity and Diana on fire, but they managed to take him down. =Gemini Murders= During the Gemini Murders, she was a suspect in the murder investigation. She had no idea why she was a suspect. Investigators looked into her past, and the fact that she was a witch, and hunting the six crystals that were connected to the six orphan girls. Her grandmother running the orphanage where Misty Damon was raised was another part of the reason she was a suspect. She killed her father when he betrayed her on Ivory Island, trying to take the crystals for himself. Afterwards, Cassie was an emotional wreck who was unable to cope with the fact that she killed somebody. =Later Life= Cassie left Ivory Island after graduating from high school. She left without saying a word to anyone. Nobody knows where she went, or what happened to her. But some recognize her when she returns from time to time. She usually never stays very long. =Quotes= "My mom was wonderful. We lived in Massachusetts. She loved... to cook. It was her favorite thing. Every Sunday she'd cook dinner just for the two of us. She was really cool. Grandma? Well I didn't know her as well as I'd liked to have. I had hardly seen her until I moved here. And then.. it wasn't long before she died. I mean... she was really great. She was there for me when I needed her. But now... they're both gone." "DIE!" "*sniff* I just *sniff* want *sniff* my mom... I just *sniff* want things to go back *sniff* to when.... I could just be me. *sniff*" "It's not going to be okay! It's not *sniff* Everyone I care about... *sniff* is gone. Nobody *sniff* knows the real me. Nobody *sniff* is left." Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:MISTX5 Characters Category:Suspects Category:MISTX5 Suspects Category:MISTX0